Communication networks aim to provide integrated services such as voice, data, and multimedia via inexpensive low-powered mobile computing devices over wireless infrastructure. The demand for multimedia services over the air has been steadily increasing over the last few years. To support various integrated services with a certain quality of service (QoS) requirement in these networks, resource provisioning is a major issue.